Far Away to the Blue Sky
by Sarapyon
Summary: CHAPTERED: Gray had an accident and he's in a coma while Juvia is always there by his side. Will she wait for her Gray-sama to wake up or will she move on without him.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hiyom! It's been a while and I'm back with another Gruvia story and this time it will be a chaptered story so I hope you guys will like this story. And I just want to say that Juvia's hair here will be the time she 1st joined the Fairy Tail Guild ^^ Anyway enjoy reading m(_ _)m

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Fairy Tail and all credits goes to Hiro Mashima-san.

* * *

******Far Away to the Blue Sky (****青空へ遥か遠****く)****  
Prologue**

"Check his vital signs again!" The doctor examined Gray's condition after performing an operation on his major injuries. One of the nurses followed the doctor's order, checking his vital signs again…

"Doctor there's no response!"

"What!?" The doctor checked Gray's vital signs. It seems that the nurse was right. "Bring him to the CT*"

#####

Juvia was waiting outside the emergency room along with Natsu and the others. Juvia's whole body is trembling. Levy and Lucy sit by her side giving her comfort and that everything will be all right. Erza and Natsu show a grimace look on their faces while waiting for the operation to finish.

"EVERYONE!"

They turn their heads to see Ur and Ultear coming. Ur noticed the expression on their faces, asking while she tries to calm. "What happened to Gray?"

They remained silent, averting their gaze away from her making Ur to raise her voice. "ANSWER ME!"

Ultear went to her mother to calm her down and Erza went closer to them and explained what really happened to Gray.

After waiting for three hours, surgery lights turned off. The people outside stood up to know Gray's condition. The nurses came out the operating room and leave, as the doctor was the last one to come out, removed his mask and let out a sigh.

"Doctor, how's Gray?" Lucy asked but the doctor didn't answer her, instead he asked. "Who's the guardian of the patient?"

"I'm Gray's mother. How is he, doctor?" Ur went towards the doctor. "The operation is a success but…" The doctor paused, and looked down, as they all get what it meant.

Ur gritted her teeth, and grabbed the doctor's arms tightly. "But what?! What is it, doctor?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "He's in a coma. We don't know when he will wake up. It may take him months or a year to wake up."

All of them were shock to hear about Gray in coma. Juvia and the other girls started to cry. "There's no way that ice bastard is in a coma!" Natsu started to berserk. "Check on him again! I'm pretty sure his sleeping! I'll just punch his face to wake him up!"

The doctor explained Gray's situation to them. "It might be due to the impact when he got hit by the truck making his brain suffer from brain trauma."

They remain speechless upon hearing Gray's condition. The doctor gestured his hand to Ur, explaining further details about Gray.

"That squinty eye must be playing pranks on us…" Natsu continued to talk "…he's not in a coma, I'll wake him by beating him up."

"Natsu, stop it already!" Lucy protested.

"But… Gray is… strong… and… and…" He's stuttering every word he utters, trying to stop his tears from flowing. "…This is Gray we're talking about!"

Erza grabbed his shoulder; Natsu looked at her with a sad smile on her face. "Natsu, being strong can be weak sometimes." Natsu gritted his teeth, covering his eyes as he cried Erza comforts him and cried as well.

Juvia watched her friends crying while she couldn't do anything because her body is shaking and keeps on wiping her tears using the sleeve of her uniform. She kept on crying, whispering his name repeatedly.

"Gray-sama..."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews/Favorites/Follows would be much appreciated ^^ And heads up! The following chapters will be 2000+ words so I decided that I'm in dire need for a proofreader. Since this is my 1st gruvia chaptered story so I'm not confident with my writing than writing Gruvia oneshots. If anyone of you wants to be my proofreader please PM or mention it on your review ^~^

*CT - Computed Tomography


	2. Don't Cry Alone

**A/N: **# represents a few hours skip while the line represents a day or more skip.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Fairy Tail and all credits goes to Hiro Mashima-san.

* * *

******Far Away to the Blue Sky (****青空へ遥か遠****く)****  
Chapter 01 **_'Don't Cry Alone'_

It has been a month since the accident and Gray still in the state of coma. They tried to visit Gray to check him but it wasn't the same anymore when Natsu was not arguing with someone who always walk around the city or campus half-naked. With the exams and college preparations are on the way, they often visit Gray but they keep on praying for him to wake up soon so everything was back to normal.

Ur went to Magnolia Hospital to visit Gray like she always does every day. She came to his room, putting down her things to the side. She remembered what the doctor said about massaging his body to prevent his muscles from sleeping so she starts massaging Gray's arms and legs.

After a few minutes, Ur fixed his blanket and sat on the chair, watching Gray sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed.

#####

_'Knock Knock'_

"Come in," Ur said. A smile crept on her face seeing that it was Juvia, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Good afternoon Ur-san. I brought some flowers to lighten up Gray-sama's room."

"Gray will surely complain if he hears that," Ur stifled a laugh as she watched Juvia putting the flowers in the vase that rested on the side table of his bed. "Juvia thinks so too, Ur-san." She sat beside Ur, exchanging smiles with each other and back to watch Gray's sleeping face.

"So Juvia… how's everything at school?" Ur started a conversation with Juvia, making her to clasp her hands, "Juvia remembered…" She took something in her bag and showed it to Ur.

"Juvia made notes for Gray-sama so when he wakes up, he can catch up with the lessons."

Ur got startled, she smiled to Juvia but she noticed some tears on her eyes. Ur took Juvia's hand, leaning her head to make their foreheads touch together. "Thank you Juvia…" Ur whispered, "You've been a strong girl but you can cry all you want, Juvia. Let it all out."

Juvia didn't hesitate, hugged Ur and cried a lot. She misses Gray's weird stripping habit, enthusiasm to beat Natsu, gestures especially when he runs his hand on his hair, and she misses Gray's husky voice calling her name the most.

* * *

Principal Makarov went up the stage, proud grin plastered on his face while looking at the graduating fairy students. He started to deliver his speech for them. "Seeing you brats here made me realize how much you've grown up and when you get out of Fairy Academy, you're going to your chosen path to achieve your dreams or what you brats always wanted to be…"

As Makarov continued his speech, some students cried especially the girls. "…We're really proud that you brats became a student here in Fairy Academy."

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR GRADUATION MY BRATS! NOW GO OUT THERE AND MAKE US PROUD!"

"AYE SIR!" All the students stood up, clapping loudly and tossing their graduation hats everywhere.

#####

"Congratulations to all of you!" Wendy and Romeo said in unison, smiling widely to their senpais. Lucy came to hug Wendy as Natsu did a bro fist with Romeo and the others decided to join in.

Juvia smiled happily when she saw her friends having a great time with their family and other friends but she stared to her graduation certificate, her smile disappeared when she remembered Gray's condition.

Lisanna saw Juvia and went to talk to her, "I can tell that you're thinking about Gray."

"Lisanna-san…"

She smiled, holding Juvia's hands together with hers. "I know that you wish Gray is here with us, right?" Juvia shook her head but Lisanna gave her the 'yeah right' look and Juvia gave up.

"All of us here want Gray to be here. We also miss Gray and I bet Natsu missed when he argues with him." Lisanna explained to make Juvia feel at ease.

"Juvia! Lisanna! What's with the faces?" Erza wrapped both her arms on their necks, walked out the school gym along with their friends. "We're going to have a great party tonight!"

Both of them look at each other in horror. They all know how Erza can't really tolerate alcohol especially when she goes berserk after having three takes.

* * *

"Why should I go?" Lyon protests on his phone while the other line replied, "I have a meeting today so I can't go to the hospital."

"But Ur…"

"No buts! You just need to watch Gray for like 20-30minutes." Ur said in a stern voice making Lyon to shiver and finally gave up complaining, and sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll go, but I should have something in return."

"Oh! I already have something in return. I know you will love it…" Ur said happily and hung up while on the other hand, Lyon got confused on what she just said. "Argh! Whatever!"

#####

Lyon entered Gray's room, he saw Gray lying peacefully on the hospital bed. "Hey! Ur has a meeting to attend to so I'll be your substitute for today whether you like it or not." Lyon sat down near to his bed, noticing that Gray got thin and a little paler but he knows that Gray's alive because of his breathing and the machine that reads his heart rate.

"Gray… When are you going to wake up?" He asked sadly.

Lyon crossed his arms on his chest and tried to be comfortable on his seat, as he tries to get used with the silence except for the beeping sounds from the machine. Tapping his fingers along with the beeping sounds but after a few minutes, the door opened making him to turn around; his eyes went wide upon seeing the person who entered.

"Wha-what!?" Lyon got confused but there's a tint blush showing on his cheeks.

"Oh! Lyon-san, you're finally here!" Juvia puts the vase with flowers back to the side table of Gray's bed. "Ur-san called me earlier that you're coming here."

Lyon blinks his eyes and stuttered a little when he replied. "A-ah...yeah... Ur couldn't make it because of the meeting."

Juvia sat near to Gray's bed across to where Lyon is sitting. "Juvia hopes that Ur-san's meeting will be okay." He rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "Trust me! Ur will be doing all right." Then he suddenly remembered his talk with Ur a while ago.

_'Oh! I already have something in return. I know you will love it...'_

_'You never fail to surprise me, Ur...'_ Lyon smirked as he thought about it while staring at Juvia and he noticed that her hair got already pass by her shoulder. "Your hair got longer!"

"Yes! Juvia decided to keep her hair long." She smiled, twisting the end of her hair using her fingertips. "I know that it will suit you..." Lyon paused, suddenly shook his head. "Let me correct what I said... Any hairstyles will definitely suit you, Juvia-chan."

His statement made her embarrassed and Lyon realized what he just said and started to get blush. "Ah! So-sorry!" Juvia shook her head a little and look up, smiling at him. "It's okay Lyon-san and thanks..." Her thank you was almost a whisper but he heard it very clearly.

Then there's an awkward silence between them, Lyon tried to break the silence by initiating another conversation. "Ur told me that you're done preparing for college? What major are you applying?"

"I'm going to study at Magnolia University. Erza-san and the others told me the great opportunities of that university." Juvia explain happily, "...but Juvia still doesn't know if she picked the right major she'll be applying..." She lowers her head as she continued to mutter.

Lyon finds it cute to see Juvia like that. "Don't worry! I think you'll apply for the right major... You're just unsure for now."

Juvia's cheeks showed a little blush because of Lyon making him to discover something new about Juvia but his smile disappeared and turned into a frown seeing Gray lying on his bed, between them.

"It's been five months, and Gray is still here sleeping peacefully like a sleeping beauty."

Lyon was still talking, but he didn't realize that Juvia had a saddened expression while watching Gray in his sleep.

"Oh! You two are still here!" Lyon and Juvia turn their heads and saw Ur as she came inside the room. "It seems you two had a great time. I know Gray enjoyed the company."

Lyon scoffed as he sits comfortably on his chair, "You said on the phone that you couldn't go?" Ur suddenly glared at his son making Juvia to giggle.

"Thank you for taking care of Gray again, Juvia." Ur said with a smile as she looked at Juvia and she's really glad that Juvia still continue to visit here. "You can go home and have a rest."

"Juvia will never get tired to take care of Gray-sama" She said and bow at them, "Juvia will visit again tomorrow. Goodbye Ur-san! Goodbye Lyon-san!"

Ur walked Juvia out of the room and when she came back, her eyes narrowed when she saw Lyon glaring like daggers to Gray. She sighed heavily, sitting down on the chair where Juvia sits a while ago and told him. "Seriously! You two are really alike that both of you like the same girl as well."

Lyon didn't say anything. "But you should know already that her feelings are for Gray." Ur said in a stern voice, "I'm not going to support you two because both of you are important to me."

"But now… Its Gray's fault for making Juvia feeling like that." Lyon tightens his fist making his knuckles white. "I can't stand to see Juvia like that"

Ur smiled as he watched Lyon, "That's love my dear son..." He looked up to see his mother and went back to look at Gray. "I-I just want her to be happy."

* * *

"Magnolia University..." Lyon muttered, looking at the brochure of Magnolia University on his hand while taking a zip of his coffee outside the cafe.

"Lyon-san?"

Lyon looked up to see Juvia staring at him. He almost choked from his coffee but he gulped it down immediately, coughed a little bit and asked her. "Juvia-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Juvia went to Magnolia University to pass the important requirements for today." She said, pointing to where she was, and then she noticed the brochure on his hand. "Are you going to apply in Magnolia University too, Lyon-san?"

"Ah... I... Um..." He stutters while his mind started to complain how stupid he's looking right now especially in front of Juvia.

"May Juvia join you with your coffee break, Lyon-san?" Juvia asked with a smile on her face. Lyon nodded, stood up from his chair and offered her a sit beside him. As she sat down, Lyon took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Juvia giggled as she watched Lyon and said jokingly. "Juvia won't bite you know!"

"It's not that!" He answered back. "Well... I… was kind of surprise to see you here." Lyon said, trying to avoid stuttering so much. "Aren't you going anywhere?"

She shook her head and said, "Juvia is going to visit Gray-sama today again."

Lyon was taken aback, his expression change when he heard Gray's name. He tried to change the topic by asking her, "Do you always visit Gray? Why don't you hang out with your friends sometime?"

"Juvia doesn't mind it at all. She knows she'll just set a sad ambiance to their fun times." She said as the last sentence became a whisper.

There's the awkward silence again but right now Lyon was getting pissed at Gray, because of him Juvia was not the girl he used to know. The Juvia that he knew and love was a sweet girl that smiles a lot.

"Juvia, you should stop! You're just hurting yourself!" He looked at her seriously when he said that. Juvia got confused, "What are you talking about, Lyon-san?"

"You should stop visiting Gray!" Lyon grimaced as he spoke. "You're stuck, Juvia! Just like Gray, you stopped hanging out with your friends. You aren't the Juvia that I know and the reason for that is because you're waiting for Gray." He couldn't help but say it. "Am I right?"

Her tears started to flow and she exclaimed. "I can't help it! Juvia loves Gray-sama so much. Juvia should be the one who had that accident, I should be the one lying in the hospital bed right now."

Lyon's eyes got wide when she spoke in first person but his expression changed when Juvia said those things. He slammed the table with his fists, and he didn't even care that other people were staring.

"Don't be little to your life Juvia! Saying those things like it's so easy!"

"It's true that Gray had an accident, and still in coma until now, but I know Gray wouldn't want you to be like this. I know that Gray wants you to move on." He explained to Juvia, listening to him as she cried again but this time Lyon held her hand with his.

"It's true that Gray wouldn't be by your side but there's someone is willing to be by your side. Juvia, I'm here for you, I'll be by your side always."

"Lyon-san..." Juvia whispered his name.

Lyon stood up, still holding Juvia's hand. His face was flushed, trying to look straight into her eyes. "Let's go somewhere else! I think… I made a lot of scene here."

He can feel that people are staring at their direction and she nodded making Lyon to put some money on the table, leaving the cafe. He still didn't let go of her hand as they walk together, but Juvia stopped walking making him to stop as well. "What's wrong?"

She stares at him seriously and asked, "Can we go to the hospital to visit Gray-sama?" Lyon gritted his teeth, it seems all the things he said earlier didn't convince her. "Juvia... She wants to say goodbye to Gray-sama."

"Juvia..." Lyon muttered, and he saw some tears on her face but still she's smiling. That was the smile Lyon loved about her. After a few minutes, he nodded and they went to the hospital.

#####

Juvia was staring at Gray, still sleeping peacefully in his bed while Lyon is waiting outside the room because he knew that Juvia needed to be alone, to tell Gray what her decision will be. She sat beside to Gray's bed, lifting his hand with both of hers and she kiss the back of his hand.

"Gray-sama this is my goodbye..."

"She decided to move on. Thanks to Lyon-san for scolding at Juvia but she finally understands now." Her tears are coming out, "Juvia is not alone... because... Lyon-san will be by her side."

Juvia puts down his hand, wiping her tears from her face, walking her way out of the room but she stopped and glanced at Gray for the last time.

"Goodbye Gray-sama... Thank you for everything." And finally she left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews/Favorites/Follows would be much appreciated ^^ I hope you guys like this chapter ^O^ Gray might appear in the next chapter maybe… Also I'm still in need for a proofreader! If anyone of you wants to be my proofreader please PM or mention it on your review ^~^


	3. Moving On

**A/N: **I dedicate this chapter to my awesome gruvia friends that I always spazz in twitter/tumblr ^^ Ma-chan (Mizwrite/Squisherific), Rie-chan (darkhope/rieriebee), Kana-san (KanaRenee), TK (honeyteacake), Gab and more. Also thank you to Shadowsofsouls for the beta reading this chapter m(_ _)m

# represents a few hours skip while the line represents a day or more skip.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Fairy Tail and all credits goes to Hiro Mashima-san.

* * *

**Far Away to the Blue Sky (****青空へ遥か遠く****)  
Chapter 02 **_'Moving On'_

There's a man lying on the grassy field, under a tree, feeling the breeze as he watched the big clouds moving slowly in the blue sky. He breathed the fresh air and smiled contently.

"Hey!"

He sat up and saw a petite girl with long wavy light blonde hair as she ran towards him. She lay down on the grass beside him. "Hey Mavis." He said.

Mavis closed her eyes to feel the breeze and he leaned his body backwards as he watched the sky. "You've been here with me for such a long time."

"…Thank you for accompanying me," Mavis muttered but he only raised an eyebrow and mumbled. "What are you saying, Mavis?"

When he opened his eyes, he saw Mavis smiling at him. "It's time for you to wake up, Gray." He was shocked when Mavis disappeared from his sight. The wind suddenly got stronger like there was going to be a huge storm.

"Gray, just close your eyes and you will be back." He heard Mavis' voice and he closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he could not hear anything. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and saw that everything was white. "Goodbye Gray."

* * *

The nurse came to Gray's room to check his status. After the nurse did all that she could, she lastly fixed his blanket and suddenly his fingers moved, but the nurse didn't pay much attention to it.

Gray's fingers moved again and this time he coughed, surprising her and she pushed the emergency call button.

#####

"What's wrong?" The doctor came into the room but he stopped when he saw Gray sitting up on his bed. Gray had become really skinny and his hair was longer. He stared at the doctor. "How long was I out for?" Gray's voice was very hoarse.

The doctor went close to him and checked his condition and when he was done, he looked at him seriously. "Gray-san, I'm Dr. Aki, your doctor, and please don't be shocked to hear what I have to say."

Gray nodded in agreement making Dr. Aki exhale deeply. He spoke slowly and quietly. "You've been in a coma for five years, Gray-san."

Gray didn't say a word but from his expression, Dr. Aki knew he was shocked and that he couldn't believe it. "We're going to call your guardians to let them know that you're finally awake." The doctor explained, "And we should discuss about your rehabilitation as soon as possible."

He nodded and Dr. Aki wrote something in his pocket notepad and gave it to the nurse. "Bring this medicine and make sure that Gray-san drinks it and also bring him proper food." The nurse nodded and went out of the room.

#####

Gray was staring outside the window after he had finished eating his food and drinking his medicine when he heard the door opening. He turned around to see Ultear panting heavily, running to hug him while crying. "Gray, you're finally awake!"

"I'm back." Gray said but his voice was still hoarse. He noticed that someone was missing and he couldn't help but ask, "Where's Ur?" Ultear went rigid on hearing his question, and she backed away from the hug. Gray saw her expression and he didn't like it at all. "Ultear, did something happen to Ur?" He asked, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was, that everything was all right. It had to be all right.

"Mom…" Ultear hesitated, tightening her hold on Gray's shoulder. "Mom died four months ago because of her sickness."

For a few minutes, Gray did not speak. His mind froze and so did his body. "Oh Gray! I'm so sorry!" Ultear pulled him into another hug, fresh tears streaming down her face. Gray pulled away from her and he shook his head trying to tell himself that it wasn't true. But he just couldn't. Tears were falling from his eyes while Ultear tried to comfort him.

"Mom really wanted to see you wake up before she dies." Ultear whispered. She took something out of her bag and gave it to Gray. He saw that it was a folded piece of paper. "Read this." Ultear said, with some uncertainty. "Mom wrote this letter for you to read when you woke up."

He stared at the letter he was holding while Ultear stood up and wiped her tears and said, "I'll give you some privacy. I'll talk to the doctor and discuss your condition."

Gray nodded in response, making Ultear leave the room. He opened Ur's letter and started reading it.

_Dear Gray,_

_How are you? Are you finally awake from sleeping like a princess for a few years? I bet by the time that you read this letter, Ultear has already told you about me having cancer. I apologize for how I left this world without even saying a proper goodbye to you. I really thought that I would get to see you wake up but it seems that I was wrong. So then, isn't it a good thing that I decided to write this letter for you?_

_Well enough about me because I pretty much know you will be crying now that you know all the details about me having cancer. So let's skip that part._

_Gray, now that you're awake, please make sure to take your rehabilitation seriously so you can recover quickly. And I want to ask, what are you going to do now? You must be confused about what you will do with your life. I know you hate me being too motherly, but let me act like one for your sake. I want you to keep living, finish high school and then go to a college that you want to go to. I know that it will be really hard for you to blend in, especially when your friends have their own goals, but I want you to have your own goal. Don't mind what the people around you say about you. Besides, you never really cared much about rumors and gossips anyway._

_What I'm trying to say is, enjoy your life because God gave you another chance. So please don't waste it._

_Talk to Ultear when you finally decide what you want to do, and you should always remember that I'm watching you from the sky. Face the world the Fullbuster way._

_PS: Thank God that you got to stop your stripping habit._

_From your dearest mother,_

_Ur_

"Ur…" Gray whispered as tears kept falling down on his face. He covered his eyes with one hand while the other clenched the letter.

#####

Ultear was walking in the hallway after talking to Dr. Aki about Gray's condition and when he would start his rehabilitation. When she returned to open the door to Gray's room, she stopped midway when she heard Gray mentioning their mother's name. Ultear opened the door a bit, took a glimpse at Gray, and saw him crying.

She shut the door slowly and leaned back on the door frame, putting her hand on her mouth so that she wouldn't make a sound, and she used her other hand to wipe the tears away._ 'Ultear, be strong.'_ She mentally scolded, trying to calm herself.

After clearing her head, Ultear knocked on the door. She came inside when she heard Gray ask her to come in. She saw him covering his face with his hand. Ultear felt sad again but she simply hugged him and whispered, "Its okay, Gray. I know you miss mom a lot." She paused and then continued, "I miss her a lot too."

Gray didn't say anything but he hugged her back. "Mom…" He choked on his voice. "She is dead… why didn't I wake up when she was still alive?" He questioned, his voice still hoarse while Ultear tried to soothe him by patting his back and telling him that God must have his reasons.

After a while, Ultear backed away when Gray finally calmed down. She noticed that his hair was covering his face. She tried to fix it using her hands to no avail. "We should definitely cut your hair." She commented, when she had finally admitted defeat.

"I want to cut it too." The two step-siblings stared at each other, causing Ultear to laugh and Gray to chuckle. "And I want my body to be like before, look as sexy as I did before and…"

"Okay okay!" Ultear sat down on the side of his bed. "I get it!" She laughed and then turned serious. "Dr. Aki told me that you can start rehabilitation next week. Your body needs physiotherapy so that your muscle get their strength back." She explained, "Also, you need a lot of nutrition for your body to get healthy again and also buff, like before. And that means that you'll need to eat the right food for some time. In other words, you'll be on a strict nutritional diet."

"What?!" Gray looked horrified. As much as he wanted his old body back, he was quite put off by the fact that he couldn't get it easily and definitely not the way he thought he could get it. "What a bummer." He complained.

"You dare complain?" Ultear looked perplexed. "Look at you!" Ultear pointed her fingers to his face and arms. "This is not the Gray that I remember."

Gray chuckled at her statement, "Don't worry, Ultear. I'll be back in no time." Even though his thought were contradictory to his words, Gray knew he had to give Ultear the support and confidence she needed, now that he was awake. He could not imagine how it had been for her all this time with him in a coma and their mother diagnosed with cancer.

Ultear smiled at him and suddenly got a distant look as if she had just remembered something. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! Dr. Aki said that you can see your friends only after you recover. So for now, you will be stuck with me for a few months."

"That's okay!" Gray could definitely use a few months to warm up to his new life. "But Ultear, can I ask you something?" Gray inquired seriously, "How old am I now?"

Ultear's eyes widened but nevertheless she answered him. "You're twenty three years old now Gray."

"So that means your age now is…" Gray didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt a dark aura radiating from Ultear. "What are you going to say, Gray?" And as innocent as she looked with that fake oh-so-sweet smile, he could definitely figure out the underlying threat from her voice.

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Gray shook his head violently, making Ultear calm down and he sighed in relief, and to his delight, he realized that his voice was getting normal.

* * *

_After five months…_

Gray stretched his body by twisting his waist to the side. He continued the routine until he heard someone behind him. "It seems you're doing great, Gray."

"Oh! Dr. Aki" Gray smiled when he saw him. "I followed the entire thing you told me, word by word." The doctor smiled. "And not to mention, Ultear might beat me up if I don't follow them…" Gray mumbled to himself making his doctor raise an eyebrow.

"What about your older sister?" The doctor asked, curious.

Gray shook his head, "I didn't say anything at all!"

Dr. Aki pointed his finger to Gray and said with a smirk. "But you said that you would get beaten up by your older sister if you didn't follow them." Gray sighed in defeat and he asked, "Don't you get scared or frightened?"

"What do you mean?" Dr. Aki got confused but gestured his hand indicating Gray to continue his stretching.

Gray stretched his arms and continued to talk. "Ultear is kind of scary, just like our mom but when she gets angry or pissed, you can feel a death aura around her…" He continued to talk to the doctor about scary Ultear.

Dr. Aki's eyes widened and he tried to stop Gray from talking by making signs to shut up. Gray noticed the weird gestures his doctor was making, and got confused. "Doc, what are you doi-"

Gray didn't finish his sentence because he felt a strong aura behind him along with a foreboding sensation. He started to sweat drop, turning around slowly and his eyes widened to see Ultear with her eyes narrowed, glaring at him while cracking her knuckles.

"Ah… Hey Ultear!" Gray squeaked and cleared his throat before plastering a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey to you too, Gray." Ultear said seriously, "Don't you feel any pain on your stomach?"

"What do you mean?" Gray got curious but Ultear suddenly punched his gut making him cough while he touched where she had hit him. He protested, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You seem fine to me." Ultear looked at Dr. Aki with a smirk. "Right, Doctor?"

Dr. Aki gulped down his saliva when he saw the smirk on her face and he agreed. "Ah! Your sister is right! You've been taking rehabilitation for five months already."

"But punching me isn't an option!" Gray complained, still touching where Ultear had hit him. She grabbed his arm, dragging him back to his room. "What now?"

"I have a surprise for you in your room." Ultear said with a smile. Gray clicked his tongue as he ruffled his hair. "Didn't I get enough surprises for today?" Ultear chuckled when he complained.

When they got to his room, Gray opened the door and heard a loud noise.

"GRAY!"

His eyes widened when he saw Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Mirajane, Droy, Jet and Max waiting for him in his room. "Hey guys!" Gray smiled at them as he went to his bed while his friends gathered around and started to talk to him.

"You guys look different!'' Gray exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice. "I'm surprised to see flame brain wearing business attire." Gray said, pointing at Natsu making him complain. "I'll get fired if I don't wear this, ice bastard!"

Their foreheads touched each other while they glared at each other just like they used to do when they were in Fairy Academy. The others laughed causing Gray and Natsu to do the same while adding a bro fist.

"We're glad that you're back, Gray." Erza said with a smile as the others nodded in agreement. Gray looked at his friends one by one and noticed how much they had matured. "So what are you guys doing now?" He asked.

"Well as you can see, Natsu is wearing what he is wearing because…" Lucy started explaining the occupations of their friends while Gray listened to her intently.

Gray talked to his friends for a long time until they had to leave because of the rules about visiting hours.

Ultear came back to his room and asked "How was it?"

"They sure changed a lot." Gray chuckled. He thought for a moment and added, "It's really true that I've been asleep for five years."

"So what are you going to do now?" Ultear asked Gray.

Her question went unanswered as Gray began to get lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews/Favorites/Follows would be much appreciated ^^ I hope you guys like this chapter. So what can you say?! Anyway, sorry that it took forever for me to post a new chapter. So many things happen to me in real life, but I will try my best to not let you guys wait for so long again m(_ _)m

*Physiotherapy - Physical Therapy


End file.
